My Bacon?
by Thirst.For.Water
Summary: Waking up Hermione isn't always easy. Sometimes one must resort to extreme measures: "You denied me my bacon." Hermione/Draco.


**author's note: hey, it's Thirst, and i just want to give a note about this piece. this was originally taken from a fanfic by the same name – though a EdwardxBella; so just heads up, i haven't stolen this, it's just modified. i thought the story would go well with some Dramione ;) this takes place in Hogwarts in probably the year that they go back after the war - Draco and Hermione share a common room as they are both the Head's of their houses. i don't build up to their romance or anything like that - it's just a fluffy, somewhat cute piece that include the couple :) anyways, enjoy! **

Holding her closer, I felt like I was in heaven. And, I was or had been ever since we had both been chosen as Heads for the school. Our friendship had blossomed over our mutual want to get along – our romance came unexpectedly after. I didn't think I could love as much as I did when I first gave my heart to her – but that first spark, that little burst of love that I had experienced; I thought that would be the pinnacle of my emotions. But as the days faded into others, and most of my time had been spent in nothingness with Hermione, my love only strengthened. Though the days, we'd spent hours upon hours of time together, sometimes talking, sometimes laughing, and sometime just quiet - basking in each other's company. Other times we would kiss.

More like all the time.

Kissing Hermione had become my favorite pastime; I was nearing on the edge of obsession with his lips - worshiping those two curved pieces of perfection like a god of sorts. After kissing her during any spare moment of time I had, you'd think their appeal would wither, on the contrary every time our lips would touch it felt like a thousand volts of energy running through my veins. She was my addiction, and I wasn't going to rehab anytime soon.

I closed my eyes to the light that was coming in through the blinds. She snuggled closer to my chest, shielding herself from the sun. I felt her sniff in my scent as she dove her nose in the crook of my neck.

"Ugh. Too...early." Hermione said groggily, groaning into my ear. "Five more...five more minutes..."

I laughed quietly, tilting my head down so I could watch her to watch her. She was adorable, hands down. Her hair seemed to stick up in every direction possible, her cheeks were tinted with a bit of pink on her pale skin, and her lips - my favorite by far - were moist and cracked open just a tad. I brushed her hair away from her sleep ridden eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Time to get up."

She groaned and shifted on the bed, away from my touch. Though being on a bed together would imply certain...thoughts, I suppose, we had never done, well, it. Blaise and many of the Slytherin's teased us mercilessly, launching a string of dirty jokes at the sight of us waking up in the morning together. However, the real motive for our doings was that it was simply natural. Each time she asleep in my arms, it felt like...home.

She pulled her pillow over her head, her voice muffled, "I don't wanna."

I rolled my eyes at her childish antics. Pulling the pillow off of her, I gently shook her, trying to get her up.

"Ugh. No. Five more minutes...please."

I sighed, not wanting to use my strength to lift her, scared of the chance that I would somehow hurt her in some way.

Instead, I used different tactics. Reaching over to grab my wand from the bed side table, I muttered a quick spell. Instantly, a delicious aroma circulated the room. "Hermione," I said, whispering into her ear, "you'll sleep through breakfast - we're having pancakes and bacon."

"Bacon?" She said, hesitantly, her nose perking up at the scent and sound.

I smiled, thankful of my Gryffindor girlfriend's appetite. "Yeah, you have to get up though."

Hermione got up in a flash, almost sprinting to the small kitchen in our joined common room. I laughed as I watched her come through the door, whipping her head from side to side looking for food.

"Bacon?" She said dejectedly.

I shrugged. "Hey, I had to get you out of bed somehow."

"But..." Her eyes narrowed, guessing what happened. "You..." He stalked closer, in a predator-like stance. Her chestnut eyes glowing brightly, ensnaring me into their depths. She was getting closer now, her beautiful mouth in a sly smile. Though her actions would seem to be on the edge of terrifying to any stranger coming across this scene, I had to fight the urge to laugh. Something about her seeming so dangerous yet actually being so venerable was comical to me. Either way, at just feet away from me with her devious expression, she lunged at me.

Tackling me to the ground, she reached my stomach and tickled me relentlessly. I gasped, laughing as her hands attacked my stomach.

"Stop!" I wheezed between rounds of laugher. "I'll do-" Laughter engulfed me, "ANYTHING!"

She smiled mischievously. "Anything?"

"Yes!" I gasped, her tickling never stopping. Her hands stopped for a moment, seeming to ponder for a moment. I used this time to catch my breath. After a moment of silence, I spoke. "What do you have in for your plans for me, love?"

She smiled. "Nothing much."

I raised my eyebrow, suspicious. "Define 'nothing much.'"

She rolled her eyes, "Just kiss me, Ferret." She said, lowering her lips to mine. I happily complied, moving my lips to hers in a way that made my dead heart seem to beat again.

Then something dawned on me. "'Ferret?' What? I thought you promised to stop that." I pouted.

Hermione shrugged. "You denied me my bacon."

**author's note: i hope you enjoyed! remember to NEVER deny anyone their bacon, and as always, remember to review! reviews are like bacon – hot, delicious, and hellava good!**


End file.
